A New Tenant In Baker Street
by Natural Shadow King
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson have a new flat mate full of secrets. Will Ella Kane be able to keep her secrets from them or will Sherlock be able to deduce her as quickly as everyone else? Mostly OC-Centric. Harry Potter characters will show up later. Rated T for swearing.
1. Residents of 221B Baker Street

Ella Kane follows Mrs. Hudson upstairs. She's 26, going to be 27 on January 1st, with long black hair and hazel eyes. She's 5'6", with a medium sized build. She's not too thin but she's not fat either. Of course, being in a war does that to people.

She had finally found a flat at 221 Baker Street. It was just in her price range. Of course it doesn't matter if the price were to be higher, she would still live there. She just needs to get away from her family and that price range was something her father threw out.

The two women stop at an open door.

There are two men sitting in arm chairs with officers walking around the house searching for something.

"Anderson, do keep your mouth shut. You lower the IQ of the whole street when you speak," the curly haired man says. "Apparently, they're doing another drugs bust. This is the second time within 8 months. The first time was when Sherlock and John got their first case together. John titled the case "A Study in Pink" on his blog. Although, I don't know if you read it. They're only doing that because they want Sherlock to help them with a case. Reminds me of my husband. Always use to do the most ridiculous things to get me to help him or do something for him. Of course, that was before he got convicted and executed," Mrs. Hudson tells her newest tenant.

Ella laughs whole-heartedly even though the moment wasn't exactly right. She's just never met someone as talkative as Mrs. Hudson. Of course, there was Hermione Granger but she didn't exactly go into that much detail with a stranger she just met.

"Are these human eyes?" Sally Donovan asks, holding up a container contains real human eyeballs. "Was that in the microwave? I've honestly wanted to do experiments with body parts. The microwave would be perfect to find out how the radiation affects eyes," Ella inputs, leaning on the doorway.

The room stops and turns to her.

"Another freak," Anderson mutters, quite loudly. Ella rolls her eyes as she hears the comment. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was speaking to you. I also didn't know that finding possible ways for people to avoid getting blind from radiation was freaky. Forgive me for being such a freak," Ella tells him, sarcastically.

John Watson snorts and Sherlock Holmes smirks as Anderson glares at her.

"I'd better watch your tongue if I were you," Ella says, nonchalantly as she looks around. "And why should I? You aren't much of a threat," Anderson sneers out. "Because if you don't, there will be major problems," a voice says from behind.

Ella rolls her eyes.

"Sherlock, John, this is your new flat mate, Ella Kane. I had a flat mate once. She wasn't very clean. She used to steal my clothes when she went on dates and left my room a total mess. Oh how I regret meeting her," Mrs. Hudson introduces. "I don't think you would like to room with them. Sherlock is a psychopath," Donovan says, glaring at Sherlock.

He opens his mouth to speak but Ella interrupts him.

"I'd like to decide that myself, thanks. Besides, I think I like the term "High Functioning Sociopath" a little bit better," Ella tells her. "He's a freak and you're never going to get along with him. So-," Donovan starts again but she gets cut off with Ella's glare.

"How interesting. I'm amazed at your audacity to insult such a brilliant man. You obviously know a lot about me as well considering the fact that you said I would never get along with him. Honestly, it would be amazing if you have half the personality he has. He may get off solving crimes but at least he doesn't get off by cheating with a married man," Ella growls out.

Everyone is silent. A hand is placed on her shoulder and she closes her eyes, instantly relaxing. She stands straighter and fixes her jumper for some unknown reason. It's like she's trying to fix a suit. "Sorry. Got a bit out of hand," she apologizes poshly. Sherlock thinks she sounds a bit like his brother.

"You read my blogs then?" John asks. "Big fan, really. A Study in Pink was brilliant if you ask me. What I really want to know is how in the world you can solve a crime just by a missing case," Ella says as facade drops, smiling widely.

"Now that you guys are done, shall we continue?" The stranger finally interrupts.

"Actually, I don't think were done. What did you say you're name was?" John asks.

"I didn't. It's Kris. Kris Kane," the man says.

'He has black hair, obviously dyed, and hazel eyes. Older sibling to Ella. He's 6'7" standing completely straight. Dressed casually, must've came from home. Watch on his left makes him right handed, keeping something in his pocket. Long and wooden. No stray pet hairs but there seems to be a feather. Pet parrot? No too small. Pet owl? What a strange thing to keep. Ink stains on his fingers means that he's recently been writing with an ink pot not a pen. He's here for his sister. Obviously, his sister didn't know that he was following her but he knows that she is moving in. They're are both apart of a major business and they all live in one house. Which means that there's definitely something going on.' "How do you plan on finding the leak if you're here?" Sherlock asks after he makes his deductions, looking at Kris.

Ella smiles smugly at her brother as he rubs his face. Obviously, they've spoken of Sherlock before and he didn't believe anything about Sherlock being able to deduce things.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything?" Kris asks irritably.

"I know enough already. You are both siblings. Neither of you have wedding bands which one can assume that you guys are siblings with the same surname. Not to mention the fact that you guys could easily pass as twins. Kris is obviously the older one and does not like the fact that his sister is moving into this run down place. In fact, I'm sure you loathe it. You had a look of discontent as soon as you walked into the building. I seen it on your face the first time you spoke.

You have a pet owl and you've seemed to have just written a letter using an ink pot and quill. You also dye your hair judging by the fact that your eyebrows aren't exactly the same color. It's brown but your hair is black. You're also right handed. People usually wear watches opposite of their writing hand.

You had a day-off apparently. A Kane never goes to work without a proper suite. It's obviously the first day off you had in a while for the both of you. You two keep on fidgeting with your clothes as if you're trying to straighten it out like a business suit.

Now, your sister seems quite happy to be living here and doesn't see anything wrong with the place. She liked this place as soon as she walked in. I could see that smile on her face as she peered into the room. She has a small duffle bag which means she likes to travel light. Usually, when moving into a building, people usually carry suitcases. Which means, she likes things small. She doesn't like big areas and likes to keep things small so they aren't hard to handle. I don't know why she chose here of all places though, what with you being rich and everything. I know you're rich, the whole Europe knows. It's impossible not to. Especially since she is said to be taking over your fathers' company. Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Sherlock asks, rambling off his deductions.

"I told you," she says, looking at her older brother. He shakes his head.

"So let me repeat my question: how are you going to find a leak in your business if you're here?"Sherlock asks again.

"If there's a leak, they'd like to keep it a secret, don't ya think?" John asks Sherlock as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

"Out! All of you! Except for the current residents and future residents," Sherlock says.

The officers leave, Anderson and Donovan glaring at the girl.

"So. How do you plan on finding the leak? Is that why you moved in?" Sherlock asks. "Actually, that is the reason. My father will be the one to find this person. He's really good at those kinds of stuff. Now, those two officers were completely off their knockers. If I could, I would've hex-," Ella says, mutter out the last part. "Ella!" Kris cuts off, glaring at his sister. "Forgot sorry," Ella says. "Hex? What do you mean hex? How can you hex someone?" Sherlock asks, standing and moving closer to Ella.

Obviously he's the only one besides Kris that caught her slip up.

"Nothing, really. I was just talking out loud," Ella tells him nonchalantly. "Lies," he replies. "Sherlock," John says as Kris steps in front of her. Sherlock just stares at him indifferently.

"I was just being curious," Sherlock says,"now why did you move here of all places?" "A friend suggested it. I told him that we were looking for a place for me to stay and suggest 221 Baker Street. Told us about one Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. Father looked the both of you up and decided it was a good choice. 'What better way to keep safe then room with a consulting detective and ex-army doctor' were his exact words," Ella explains, not giving out the whole truth but not lying either. "You're making it sound like you're working for the government," John says jokingly.

"Highly unlikely," Ella says, smiling slightly. Of course what he just implied was the exact truth. It's just a different type of government.

"I don't want you living here with two men," Kris tells her, looking at Sherlock and John with distaste. John looks slightly offended but Sherlock just takes it all in stride.

"I'm 26 and you're 31. I can handle myself so stop treating me like a child. Those days are long gone," Ella tells him. It's about time she starts living her own life without having her brothers and father looking over her shoulder every 10 minutes.

The doorbell rings and Mrs. Hudson leaves.

"So I'm assuming you'll be moving into the room above?" Sherlock asks as the siblings walk into the living room, accepting John's invitation. "The assumption will be correct. Now, can I have a look in your fridge? I plan on shopping later and I need to see what we need," Ella explains walking into the room and moving to the fridge.

"I wouldn't-," Watson starts but Sherlock kicks him and smiles eerily at her.

"Go right ahead. What's ours is yours and vice-versa I suppose," Sherlock says, smirking.

Ella opens the head and stares indifferently at a severed head and fingers.

"What an interesting thing to keep in a fridge. It's kind of disgusting and unsanitary. Makes the food unhealthy. Honestly, you guys need more food," Ella tells them, closing the fridge again and making a mental not to get rid of all those body parts and maybe even completing a few experiments on her own.

"She gets bossy at points," Kris says chuckling. "I'm not bossy, now, hand me my keys, please," Ella says, sticking her hand out. "I don't know what you're talking about," Kris tries to deny. "The keys in your right pocket. I heard it when you were walking up the stairs. I know those are mine because you have one key and that's for your car which is in the shop. Can't be anyone else because Ian, Harry and Evan went to the Weasleys, Caesar, Sirius and James are working, and dads the only one that was home and the whole lot of them don't like cars. I say was because he followed you here. That's him walking up the steps. I can here him talking. He's not especially happy since he had to take a cabbie," Ella says, turning back to the fridge.

"Kris? Why did you take Ella's car? No one is supposed to know she was going somewhere. I thought I made that clear. The work staff suspect something and I don't want them to know," Andrew Kane says, walking into the living area.

He is the same height as Kris with straight black hair and striking blue eyes that could even rival Sherlock's. He looks to be the age of 36 but judging by Ella's age, he's probably in his early 50's late 40's.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know where my sister was going in a past week she's been taking her car and now, all of a sudden, she's taking a cabbie? Doesn't exactly sit right with me," Kris explains, crossing his arms. "Let's not do this here. Bringing family problems isn't the best way to make first impressions is it?" Ella asks, getting out of the fridge. "Neither is severed heads," Kris argues. "Excuse my family. They're a bunch of protective old fools," Ella says, turning to John and Sherlock. "Oh. We're used to that kind of banter. Although, it's weird that there are three members of a highs class family standing in our flat," Watson says with raised eyebrows. "Well, you should get used to it. My family seems to invite themselves wherever I go," Ella says, glaring at her dad and brother.

"How did you get to fixing the basement room? It was quite damp and cold so no one wanted it. Now it's nice and warm. I really have to thank you for that. I can actually rent it out now," Mrs. Hudson says. "Oh you know. Just a touch of magic," Ella tells her.

She smirks as her dad laughs and Kris glares at her.

"Why are you so careless?" Kris asks, angrily. "Why are you so uptight? Relax for a bit! Ever since you've graduated, you became more like Ian! Always a goody-two shoes," Ella shouts.

"Ella, Kris, just calm down,"Andrew warns. These two have never gotten in a fight and they're not going to start now. Not if Andrew is here.

"If you weren't an annoying little brat and grew up maybe I wouldn't have to be so up tight. You are so stupid and naive thinking you can just do whatever the hell you want! You are just so goddamn bloody irritating and sometimes I just wished you died with mom!" Kris shouts back.

Ella's words get stuck in her throat. Kris eyes widen as he realizes what he just said.

"Ells-," he starts. "You aren't allowed to call me that. Get out," Ella says, coldly.

"Ella," Andrew tries.

"I said get the hell out! Leave me the hell alone! Give me my goddamn car keys and get the fuck out!" Ella shouts, air cackling around her.

A hand is placed on her shoulders. She looks up to the face of Sherlock Holmes. He raises his eyebrow at her and she looks away from him.

"I believe she told you to leave. I assure you she's safe in our hands," John says.

The two Kane men sigh and Kris hands her keys over to Sherlock since Ella doesn't want to face him.

"Come home when you're ready," Andrew says. "I don't think that's going to happen," Ella tells him, quietly.

With that, the Kane men leave.

* * *

** So, here's my first ever cross-over of Harrry Potter and Sherlock! I know it's not good but pleAshe review. OC-Centric! Review **


	2. Meet the Blacks

**Well, here's the next chapter. I honestly don't know when this story is taking place. Let's just say Sherlock and John met in/before the year 2005 in my story. For Harry Potter, the trio are already 26 and are turning 27/28. It takes place two weeks before Christmas.**

**read and review.**

* * *

John shifts a little at the awkward silence. How can he comfort someone he just met? Sherlock definitely won't do anything about it since he's so socially awkward. Sure, John has only known him for 6 months but in that short amount of time they had gotten really close.

He looks towards Ella again. Her eyes are clouded with tears but she's doing a good job of holding them back.

She takes a steady breath and wipes away a stray tear.

"Why so many keys?" John asks, breaking the awkward silence. It seems that she needs a distraction.

"Three car keys, two house keys, two flat keys, one shop key, one vault key, and a little trinket," Ella says, pointing out each key and the little trinket that looks like: △⃘⃒. Her voice is a little broken. Why wouldn't it be?

"You said three car keys?" Sherlock asks out loud and thinks to himself, 'Why would a 26 year old need 3 car keys especially since they're so high class? Even Mycroft has his own driver and doesn't even own a car. How strange.'

For some reason, his voice reminds Ella of Professor Snape.

"Father never really approved of cars. Always said something about not trusting himself while driving. It's totally understandable for him but unacceptable for me. I love the thrill of driving. It's like an adrenaline rush. That's why I have three cars. I could always bring you both the other car? Since I'm living here now, it wouldn't have a use at home," Ella offers quietly.

"No-""That would be great," John and Sherlock say at the same time.

Ella looks at the both of them as the two glare at each other. "While you guys decide on that, I'll go to my room and get settled. Then I'll do some shopping. Although, I might need some help," Ella tells them, clearing her throat, trying to get rid of the 'I'm going to cry' voice.

They nod and she goes up to her room.

* * *

The entire building has four stories excluding the basement flat. Mrs. Hudson is located on the bottom floor, Sherlock on the second, John on the third and Ella on the fourth. Each floor is exactly the same except for the fact that the other floors don't have kitchens. Only Sherlock's and Mrs. Hudson's.

Ella looks into her living area. From what she learned, most of 221 Baker Street's gatherings happens in 221B. She'll probably spend most of her time downstairs with those two.

In this room, all of the wallpaper are the same. They're dark purple with white painted flowers/vines sprouting from the bottom of wall. Ella shakes her head and waves her hand. The wallpaper turns Kelly Green with Silver flowers and a black outline. The furniture is also purple but Ella changes it to black and into a more modern batch. She moves the couch by the wall closest to the door. She places a black rug in front of the fire place and places two arm chairs at the width of both sides of the rug. She places another couch at the length of the rug facing the fireplace. She also places a desk in front of the window closest to the door.

She looks around and smiles proudly. "It'll have to do for now," she says to herself and goes into her new room.

* * *

-Down Stairs-(Same  
Time Ella is rearranging her flat)

"What were you thinking? We can't accept a car. Especially from a girl," John shouts at Sherlock. "She's not a girl. She's 7 years younger then us, sure, but she's not a girl. She doesn't have a problem with it because she has 3 cars. We need it John and here she is, offering it to us. I don't fancy running or catching cabbies anymore. What's wrong about accepting things from others?" Sherlock asks. "It's charity!" John argues.

"Why am I agreeing on this and you aren't? If it's anybody who doesn't like accepting help, it's me! I don't know what's wrong with it and I honestly don't care, John. It seems a bit out of character for me but we need it. No more catching cabbies and paying for cab fees," Sherlock argues.

"But what about gas, hmm? Gas is way more expensive than cab fees," John retorts.

"Which she'll probably pay for," Sherlock replies.

"That's charity!" John shouts.

"It isn't charity if I'm living with you. I consider it sharing. I'm going out to shop. I only have room for two people if one of you want to come," Ella says, walking back into the living room.

John straightens himself up and tries to make himself...not angry. He glances at her.

This time, she's wearing jeans, a red jumper that has Weasley with the number 7, a red and gold striped beanie, scarf and gloves and black boots. Her scarf is folded in half with the ends through the loop just like Sherlock's.

"It's snowing and you're only wearing that?" John ask incredulously, anger forgotten. "Well, yes actually. There is snow falling but not as much. I won't take long to walk to the car. We'll be driving to the market while having the heater on. We'll probably take three minutes to walk in and six to walk out since we'll be carrying groceries and putting them into the car. So the entirety of the trip, I won't get cold at all judging by the amount of time that I'll actually be outside," she explains.

"Watch the place John, I'll take Ms. Kane up on her offer," Sherlock says, grabbing his coat and walking out the door.

"Need something?" Ella asks.

John shakes his head and Ella leaves shrugging.

"Your car keys?!" John asks, shouting down the stairs. "Sherlock has them," Ella calls back, shutting the door.

John sighs. It's another female Sherlock.

* * *

Ella makes her way down the stairs and out the door only to run right into Sherlock.

"Do watch where you're going," Sherlock tells her. "I'll watch where I'm going if you don't stop when you're not supposed to," Ella huffs, straightening her jumper. "Stop that. It's annoying," Sherlock tells her, trying to rile her up.

He needs to know if she'll be able to put up with him.

"You and I both know you'd do the same thing if you were in regular clothes and not a suit. Stop trying to offend me, by the way. It won't work. Now, I want to get the shopping done before John proves me wrong," Ella says, shaking the snow from her head.

The corner of his lips lift up a little.

"Are you going to drive?" Sherlock asks as they make their way to the only parked car on the street. "You have the keys, don't you," Ella asks him, getting into the passenger seat.

He smirks and gets into the drivers seat.

The two drive off to the nearest market.

* * *

When they get back, they hear two voices that aren't Mrs. Hudson's or John's. Ella isn't surprised of course. She's heard those voices through out her entire life. Sherlock on the other hand isn't so keen. Especially since he can't hear anyone but those two.

They make their way upstairs with groceries filling both of their arms. Surprisingly enough, Sherlock actually helped out and he didn't think it was unimportant like everything else he deals with.

Ella bites back a laugh as she sees John sitting awkwardly across from the two "guests". He looks like he's ready to bolt.

"Can't you guys be normal for once and try not to make someone feel so awkward when you first met them?" Ella asks, putting the groceries in front of the blonde. "But normal is so boring!" The black haired man whines. "But it's polite. I thought you guys were raised better than that?" Ella retorts. "You overestimate us Black's," the blonde says, smirking.

Sherlock just stares at the two intruders and finally puts the groceries on the counter.

'Lets start with the blonde.  
Sharp suit, clean hair cut, expensive shoes, he comes from a high class family. Has a little sibling. There's a little juice stain on his shirt. Tried to get it out but it obviously didn't work so he tried to just cover it up. Obviously in a rush since he didn't have time to change. No pets, watch on left wrist, cool facade. He's a member of another high class family and does not enjoy being a run down place but will do anything for Ella.

The black haired one looks a little more relaxed. Shoulder-length wavy hair, cleanly shaved, dress shirt untucked, cuffs unbuttoned, first three buttons of shirt is unbuttoned, and tie hanging loosely around neck. He just got off of work. Seems to be a government job but not so important considering the fact that his hair is unruly. Doesn't like the job because he tried to get rid of the clothes as soon as possible. Left handed, obvious by the placement of his watch.

As a whole, they both seem to know Ella quite well, childhood friends. Same sharp features and tolerance for sitting that closely, family. Can't be brothers because even they don't have the same color hair and they have a different eye shape. They have same coal gray eyes and aristocratic feature They came here for a reason so what is it? Family friend? Cousins? Very familiar with her? They're sent here by her brother or her father to make sure she's alright,' Sherlock deducts in ten seconds flat.

"I do. Don't i?" Ella replies. "Um! Excuse me! But can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" John asks, patience finally gone. "They're here to see Ella and make sure she's alright. Get with the program, John," Sherlock says, going on his phone and walking into the living room.

"What program are you on exactly? I am completely lost," John says. "I'm sorry John. These are my best friends, Draco Lucius Malfoy and James Remus Black. They're not usually rude but they have their moments," Ella introduces. "We weren't being rude. We asked if you were here and he invited us in. It's not out fault he had to sit down and watch us the whole time," James argues. "I wouldn't trust you by yourself either," Ella points out as she puts the groceries away,"anyway, who sent you? Father dear or brother?"

"Your father called me. Came straight from the ministry to come here. Right when I left, Harry, Ron, Cedric, and Adrian got sent out on some sticky business," James replies as Sherlock and John leave the trio alone. "Not another raid, I hope. Last time, Ron was in the hospital for two weeks," Ella replies, opening up the fridge and taking out the severed head and fingers and placing them on the counter.

"Is that a head?" Draco asks, thoroughly disgusted. "It is. Who sent you?" Ella replies, grabbing out a few cleaning supplies and cleaning out the fridge. "Your father. Disapparated to the manor. I was just finished with a meeting when he arrived," Draco tells her.

Ella stops cleaning for a second. Her brother didn't send anyone to check up on her. Does he even care? She must not be important if he didn't send anyone.

"Stop it," James growls out, interrupting her thought process.

"Stop what?" Ella asks, resuming her cleaning. "Stop thinking that he doesn't care. He does. He just doesn't know what to do right now. This is the first major fight you guys ever had, he needs time," James explains.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ella replies.

"We're your best friends. We know when you're fibbing. We're not stupid. We grew up with you and always payed close attention to you and only you," Draco argues.

"Just please go. I need time to think as well. If I have a change of heart, I'll send Mya," Ella tells them, standing.

With a hug and a final wave, Draco Lucius Malfoy and James Remus Black leave Ella at 221B Baker Street with Doctor John Watson and Detective Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
